Warriors: Night Prowlers
by CrazyforWarCats
Summary: A new version of warriors. A Kittypet named Daisy longes to go intoo the woods. One day she does, But danger lurkes behind every tree. Daisy's dream could turn into a nightmare.
1. Warriors: Chapter 1

Paste your document

The woods were calling her name. Daisy's golden yellow pelt glimmered in the sun, eyes blue as pools. The warm morning breeze ruffled her fur making her sneeze. Her pads were soaked from the morning dew that lay on the tall grass by the trees. Daisy let out a purr as she rolled in the soft earthly smelling grass, tail and whiskers twitching.

Should I go in there?Daisy wanderd as she gazed at the dark musty woods, continuing to stretch her legs. A sigh made her jump.

"Snowball!" Daisy squeaked as the white she-cat plopped beside her. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Why look in the woods, life's so much better in our twoleg nests." Snowball began to lick her paws. Daisy snorted and rolled on her back, giving a playful swipe to her mother's ears. Snowball spun around and softly pinned her to the ground.

"You're prey!" she purred. Daisy pushed her mother with her hind legs and quickly jumped on her, batting at her face.

"Tremble before me!" Daisy playfully rasped as she leaped of Snowball. Her mother only nodded and purred. Snowball's face suddenly changed. She turned her head to the forest, her tail bristling.

"Wha-" Snowball quickly cut her off with a flick of her tail.

"In the woods, somethings moving." Daisy looked at the woods while her mother tried to pick up a scent. The white cat spun around and wiggled her haunches. "Lets go find out what it is!" Daisy shook her head and slowly backed away

"No way , there's no telling what that could be." She sat, curling her tail over her paws. With a snort, Snowball rolled her eyes and nosed her shoulder.

"Come on, it could be a mouse." her mother's tail tip twitched impatiently. Daisy sighed and padded to the woods. Snowball followed, tail high in victory.

"So how do you catch a mouse?" Daisy asked dodging a patch of brambles. Snowball bounced in front of her. Her hindquarters raised, tail flicking.

"Like this." Snowball ebbed forward carful not to step on a twig or rattle a bush. She laid her stomach on the ground and wiggled her haunches and with a powerful leap , her mother landed square on a dead leaf. Daisy turned her head and purred.

"Teach me," Daisy licked her lips "i'm hungry."

"Ok." Snowball pawed her tail to the ground while Daisy crouched.

"Lift your tail some, prey will hear you." Snowball sniffed.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Daisy asked, trying to hold up her weight. Her mother snorted

"You think i'm gonna' eat that hard plane tasting _food_." Daisy rolled her eyes and shuffled her feet. Her mother nodded at a mossy stick on the ground, "Jump on that."

Daisy concentrated and wiggled her haunches like Snowball and leaped in the air, barely catching the stick. She yowled in protest. Snowball sat beside her and groomed her ruffled fur.

"Don't worry you'll get it." A russle in the brambles made them jump. "Try and catch that." Snowball whispered, keeping low. Daisy nodded and walked forward in a low crouch, slowly placing each paw in the soft dense grass. When she neared the brambles she hunched and leaped in the air. Daisy felt her claws dig into flesh and gave a triumphant yowl. Her victory was suddenly cut off by a hiss. It threw Daisy off, sending her falling on her back. Snowball growled at the unknown thing in the woods

"Show your face coward!" Snowball's fur was standing on end and barring her teeth, ears flat against her skull. A huge muscled tom appeared. His black pelt was like night and his tail was just a nub. He hissed and unsheathed his huge claws. Two other cats appeared, a brown tom and a red and white tom.

"Who are you to trespass!" The brown tom's matted pelt rippled in the wind. His green eyes were were scaning Daisy's shaking body, stoping his gaze at her pink collar. "Kittypets!" His muscles swayed under his mangy fur "Get out now, or die!" Snowball gasped and stepped closer to the tom. Her small skull could be easley smashed by the huge cat.

"You have no right to tell us what to do!" Snowball was staring at the tom, tail held high. She obviously wasn't afraid. The tom slid out his claws and barred his teeth in a snarl

"Wanna' bet on that!" his body like a badgers as he laid down for a crouch, the black tom doing the same. The tiny red and white one stayed still. Snowball laid her ears flat and snatched her head around to look at Daisy.

"Run!" Daisy watched as the tom pinned her mother down and swiped at her was roaring in her ears as the black tom came for Daisy. Taking one last look at her blood-covered mom, she yowled and ran away from the blood thirsty cat that nipped at her heels. Daisy pushed as hard as she could on the gravel, sending sand and pine needles flying in the black cats face. A river loomed ahead. Jumping with each paw step she jumped clear over the river. The tom stoped and gasped for breath

"You got lucky, don't come back!" he bristled and headed for the woods. Daisy felt sick as she listened to her mother's scowels of pain echo in the air. Her tears landing on her tired paws. The yowling stoped. Daisy froze for a heartbeat and stood

"Mom," no answer "Snowball!" her heart stopped beating for only a moment and fought not to cry. Her sadness suddenly turned to rage. Daisy spat and yowled, kicking dirt and clawing up patches of grass. She turned her head to the woods and yowled so loud that it seemed to have echoed across the world

"I'm so sorry." Daisy quickly turned her head to see the red and white tom. His green eyes blured by what seemed like tears. Daisy hissed and pounced on the tom, digging her claws into his chest. He winced in pain and spoke calmly, "You can kill me if you want." Daisy reared back her paw and slahed him in the face. Blood collected at her claws. The tom rolled out from under her and yowled. Daisy stood and watched him, breath shakey.

"Get away from me!" she raised her hackles and hissed. He wouldn't fight back

"Look i'm really sorry, but you need to stay away from here." he licked his paw and rubbed it on the scratch near his ear. Daisy lashed her tail viciously.

"Never again!" With that Daisy ran off with tears in her eyes.

Daisy's bed suddenly felt cold. Without Snowball, her bed seemed like ice. The image of the young tom filled her dreams. His bright green eyes sparkled and his pelt burned like fire.

Get away from me! Daisy flailed and kicked but he wouldn't go away. With one last paw swipe, she awoke. Her eyes were weiry from sleep and her muscles were soar from running. She breathed in the lifeless air of the twoleg nest and slowly got to her paws. The ground was cold and hard as she padded to her food bowl. You think i'm gonna' eat that plain, hard tasting _food_.. Snowball's words rang in her head as she chewed at the lifeless tasting her head she growled to herself. I'll kill you mangy forest cats! Daisy imagined the brown and black toms one more time and headed to the den entrance. Daisy pawed at a gap in the twoleg entrance and wriggled out. Shivering against the cold night grass she padded into the woods. Trying to make herself look bigger, Daisy fluffed up her tail and raised her neck fur. Even though the she was terrified in the dark foggy forest, she pushed on determined to get her vengance. As she walked, Daisy could almost see a pair of green eyes sparkling in a heather bush.

"H-hello?" Daisy edged closer. The bush russled and out popped the little orange and white tom. He was shaking from the cold, eyes wide.

"You!, what are you doing here?" his voice was barely a whisper. He nosed Daisy into a bramble bush "Stay, don't move!" Daisy wanted to protest but before she could say a word a huge ginger tom with long fangs popped out of the heather

"Who are you talking to Skypaw?" His voice was calm and warm, it made Daisy relax alittle. The tom padded for the brambles and sniffed. "A Kittypet." with a huge paw he parted the thorns to discover a tiny shaking she-cat. He just sighed and turned to the little tom.

"I'm sorry I just had to help her you see-"

"They killed my mother!" Daisy padded to shaking tom and nosed his shoulder "Tell him who did it, skypaw." The tom looked shaked up. The big cat nuzzled him and purred.

"I won't tell them you said it." he wrapped his big fluffy tail around his paws. "I Will claim to have saw them." The little cat eased and stood up tall and strait

"Frogtail and Pineclaw." Skypaw's tail quivered as he spoke. The long-fanged tom growled and hissed. A russling sound caught his attention. The black tom and the musty brown tom padded out.

"Everything okay Longstar?" The brown cat asked. Longstar, the huge tom lifted his muzzle and hissed.

"No Pineclaw, take Frogtail to my den now!" Daisy shivered at the tone of the huge tom cat. As the two cats nodded and ran off Longstar turned to her."I'm so sorry for your loss, please, come with me." Longstar signaled with his tail to follow, but Daisy hesitated. Skypaw laid his tail on her spine and smiled.

"You may become a Shadowclan cat." his green eyes looked like swampy marsh water as he and Daisy padded deeper into the woods. "I'm Skypaw by the way."

"Daisy." she mumbled

"Were?" Skypaw looked all around him " I don't see any."

Daisy purred "No, my name is Daisy." Skypaw quickly looked down and purred

"Thats embarrasing." Daisy felt the ground squish and bubble beneth her pads. The fog silloietted Longstar in the woods as he pushed ahead. The air was getting colder.

"I hope your hungry, we have plenty of fresh food." Longstar looked behind him and purred. Daisy heard her stomach growl at the sound of food.

"Why will I be a Shadowthingy?" Daisy asked skypaw nervously. He purred

"Shadowclan, the warrior code says to never leave an abandoned kit." His ears twitched. Daisy wringled her nose.

"I'm no kit!" Daisy fluffed out her fur to look bigger but it didn't work.

Longstar looked behind him and purred. "That's the Shadowclan spirit!" Daisy felt a wave of pride. The air cleared and revealed a series of huge towering rocks. Daisy noticed cats grooming each other under the shade of the rocks. A black and white tom laid back his ears and mumbled something to a dark tabby she-cat. She looked up with curious eyes. Long star motioned Daisy to stand on the tallest rock with him. The dark brown tom who killed Snowball, Pineclaw, was narrowing her eyes at her. Daisy, with a slither of courage, curled her lip at him and sat beside Longstar.

"Let all cats old enough to stalk the shadows gather to hear my words!" Longstar howled. He smiled down to Daisy and looked apon the gathered clammates. The black tom, Frogtail, sat huddled against a rock and stared menicingly at her. "Today I have stumbled apon a motherless kit. Her home will be with Shadowclan now." Longstar reached down and grabbed her collar. "This might hurt." Longstar whispered as he pulled at the collar. With enormous streanght he yanked the collar off. Yowls of agreement sounded across the clan.

"With that we will give this kit her new name. From this day until you are an apprentice, you will be known as Honeykit." Longstar yowled. Cheers sounded from the rock walls.

"Honeykit,Honeykit!" Honeykit saw Skypaw cheering with his silenced his clan. "Honeykit will be fostered by Pebbletail, is that okay with you?" The dark tabby she-cat nodded, belly swolen with more kits.

A new mom? "Also, my loyal deputy has betrayed his clan by murdering Honeykits mother, he shall be banished by shadowclan, along with Frogtail!" Murmmurs of dispelief sounder throughout. Sobbs and caterwhales of horror were howled out. Pineclaw and Frogtail gave each other shoking looks and growled at Longstar.

"The senior warriors and I will descuss who the new deputy will be."Longstar dipped his head to Honeykit, signaling for her to step down. Frogtail and Pineclaw walked into Longstar's den with him. Honeykit noticed Skypaw padding to her. His tail as high as the clouds.

"Hi Honeykit!" His eyes glittered. Honeykit just huffed.

"What just happened, one moment my mom's dead the next I have a new name and mother and live in a clan!" Honeykit noticed her fur ruffling and slicked it down. Skypaw purred and sat down in front of her.

"You'll love it here." Skypaw turned his head to look at the dark tabby padding their way.

"Hello Honeykit." The she-cat rested her nose on Honeykit's shoulders and purred. A black and white tom sat beside her. "I'm Pebbletail, your new mother and this is Silentmew your dad." Honeykit turned her head and squinted,

a dad?Honeykit never saw her real dad before, and to see a new mom and dad in front of her made her sick.

"Hi" she mumbled stifly. Honeykit saw Pebbletail give a sad look to Silentmew. Honeykit felt bad for hurting the she-cat's feelings. She padded over to Pebbletail and nuzzled her muscular leg "I'm sorry, i'm just confused, that's all." She heard Pebbletail purr and lick her head.

"That's alright, I understand." Silentmew sniffed at her and smiled.

"I Imm- Si-l-mew." He stammered. Honeykit was about to ask about his voice, but pebble gave her a warning glance.

"He's deaf." Pebbletail whispered. Her mauled tail twitching. Honeykit nodded and sniffed him. Silentmew purred and nuzzled her. Pebbletail nosed her to a big rock. A hole in the bottom let out the squeals of tiny kits. Pebbletail motioned Honeykit to enter. The hole was tiny but opened as you entered. Inside Honeykit saw a brown tabby she-cat with four tiny kits at her stomach.

"That's Adderpelt, and her kits Snowkit, Shadowkit, Nightkit, and Onekit." Pebbletail whispered. Adderpelt narrowed her eyes then nodded.

Honeykit nodded in return and looked at Pebbletail. "When will my brothers and sisters be born?" Honeykit flinched at the metion at brothers and sisters who weren't related. Pebbletail let out a rush of pride and licked her between the ears.

"Soon," Pebbletail padded to the corner of the rock wall and laid down. "come, you must be tired." Honeykit wasn't tired but padded to her new mother in silence and laid by her warm stomach. Pebbletail's steady breathing lulled Honeykit to sleep. She took one last look at the four tiny kits at Adderpelts side and slept.

here...


	2. Warriors: Chapter 2

Morning rays shone through a crack in the roof. A moon had since passed and Honeykit was ready to become an apprentice. Her fur was warm and soft. Peeking through her eyes she noticed that Pebbletail had left. Adderpelt was sound asleep with her kits. Onekit, his white pelt sticking out from his sisters black fur, was peeping at her. Honeykit raised her head and smiled. Onekit let out a small giggle and hid behind his sisters. Purring, Honeykit stood and shook her pelt. She stuck her head out of the hole in the den, cats of all colors and shapes walked around. Some groomed while others practiced hunting. Honeykit saw a huge pile of food laid in a deep hole in the ground. Her stomach rumbled and she squeezed out of the nursery. As she padded to the food pile a flash of gray flew past her and pinned her down.

"You're Thunderclan and i'm Shadowclan." The little gray she-cat called playfully. Honeykit purred and kicked her off with her hind legs. Whith quick feet Honeykit ran around the cat and purred

"You'll have to catch me first!" Honeykit called running around. The gray cat followed and purred. The gray cat was super fast and jumped on her back in just a few strides.

"Crow food!" She teased. "i'm Fogpaw by the way." Fogpaw jumped off Honeykit and sniffed at her. Her blue eyes glowed "Who are you?" Honeykit blinked and sniffed Fogpaw.

"I'm Honeykit." Honeykit mewed. Fogpaw purred and jumped aroud her.

"Warriors live in these woods Honeykit, your not afraid are you?" Fogpaw teased. Honeykit crouched and purred

"Never." As Honeykit and Fogpaw tussled, Pebbletail watched and droped a big gray bird near them. Honeykit stopped mid fight and jumped at the bird. Honeykit hadn't ate since yesterday, she was hungry.

"I hope you like pigeon."Pebbletail purred. Honeykit never had any wild food before. She turned and looked at Fogpaw who was admiring the big gray bird.

"Is pigeon good?" Honeykit whispered.

Before Fogpaw answered Pebbletail nosed it closer "Yes." Pebbletail replied. Honeykit shrugged and dug into the plump bird. The warm taste spread all over her tounge.

"Mnmm." Honeykit mummbled with a mouth full of meat and feathers. Pebbletail purred and nosed her head.

"I'm glad you like it." As Pebbletail padded to the nursery she called over her shoulder "I'll be in the nursery if you need me." Honeykit realized that Fogpaw was still there. She swallowed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, do you want some?" Honeykit nosed the bird closer to Fogpaw. Fogpaw smiled and pushed it to her

"No thanks, i'm going hunting in a while, i'll eat then." Fogpaw said "Thanks though." Honeykit nodded and continued eating. Feathers tickled her nose as she chowed down.

"Fogpaw, we're leaving!" A black tom called. A group of cats stood behind him.

"Coming!, see you later." Fogpaw called to Honeykit as she padded to the group.

"Bye." Honeykit called after her. Swallowing the last bit of pigeon, Honeykit cleaned her paws and padded to the nursery. Inside, Pebbletail's face was screwed up in a knot. Honeykit was a little scared.  
"A-are you okay?" Honeykit padded to her new mom and sniffed her shoulder.

"Fine, I-I think the kits are coming." Honeykit froze. Thinking fast honeykit shook Adderpelt awake. The brown tabby queen blinked away her tiredness.

"What is it?" She yawned.

"Pebbletail's kitting!" Honeytail lunged back as Adderpelt jumped to her feet. Adderpelt sniffed at Pebbletail.

"Go get Thornrose." Adderpelt hissed.

"Thornrose?" Honeykit mimicked. Adderpelt huffed.

"Nevermind." Adderpelt ran out of the nursery and and came back moments later. A pretty she-cat with black ears and a red tail padded in. A patch of tangy smelling herbs dangled in her jaws.

"Chew these." Thornrose spat out a bundle of herbs beside Pebbletail."You," Thornrose nosed Honeykit out of the den "stay out here." Honeytail obeyed the she-cats orders and waited outside. Skypaw sat beside her and purred. Honeykit smiled and flicked her tail.

"Are you exited?" Skypaw asked. "About being a sister and all." Honeykit looked at the small red and white tom. Noticing for the first time how his eyes glowed. Honeykit sighed.

"I'm a little upset that their not my birth kin, but i'm super exited." Honeykit noticed Onekit and Nightkit pad to the den. Honeykit jumped in front of them. "Pebbletail's kitting."

Nightkit jumped at this sudden news and squeaked."Kits!" Honeykit purred and nodded. The little kit's paws were wide and fat and her tail was short. Onekit eyed Honeykit.

"Won't you be a sister then?" He asked, his one black ear twitching. Honeykit nodded. Onekit narrowed his eyes and licked his paws. Honeykit saw a smile appear on Skypaw's face."What?" Honeykit asked, smiling.

Skypaw flinched and laid his ears back. "N-nothing, nothing, j-just that..."

"That what?" Honeykit asked padding t'words him. His eyes were round with shock. Skypaw looked at his paws and stammered "I-it's just that, um, i'm kind of proud of you." His tail shook with embarrassment. Shocked by Skypaw's comment, Honeykit couldn't help but purr. Skypaw was only a moon older than Honeykit, what could he possibly be proud of? Honeykit leaned forward and licked his head.

Skypaw purred and slowly laid on the swamp green grass. Honeykit laid down beside the now silent tom cat and licked her muzzle. A soft mew made her jump.

"H-ho-ny k-kitt," it was silent mew " C-come-e s-ee'' Honeykit looked at Skypaw and nosed his shoulder before heading into the nursery. Pebbletail was asleep in the den her tail covering her new kits. Silentmew gently moved her tail and revieled two tiny kits. One black and one brown. Pebbletail peeped through her eyes and saw slowly raised her head and purred.

"They need names Honeykit," Pebbletail purred "Would you like to help?" Having of honor of that much gratitude made Honeykit smile.

"What gender are they?" Honeykit asked sniffing the tiny fur balls

"The black one's a boy the brown one is a girl." Pebbletail purred. Honeykit glanced at the tiny brown she-cat with the one white spot on her back and sighed.

"Cloudkit," Honeykit purred. "that little white spot looks like a cloud." The kit let out a squeak.  
"I guess she likes it." Pebbletail laughed. Silentmew purred and nosed the black kit.

"St-tormmk-kit." He purred " Look-ks l-like a-a stor-rmm cl-ouud." Pebbletail nuzzled Silentmew.

"There wonderful names." She purred, laying her head down. Thornrose padded to them and nosed them out

"She needs rest." the medicine cat mewed. "Come see her later." Honeykit padded outside and nosed Silentmew goodbye. Honeykit saw Fogpaw's hunting party return. Fogpaw held a fat squirrel in her jaws. The gray she-cat laid down the squirrel and padded to Honeykit. Honeykit met Fogpaw halfway and mewed in exitement.

"Pebbletail kitted, and I got to name them!" Honeykit boasted and jumped around. Fogpaw raised her tail and purred as Skypaw padded to her.

"What do theylook like?" Skypaw asked shyly to Honeykit. Honeykit burned under her pelt as their warm eyes stared at her.

"The she-kit is brown and the tom is black." Honeykit saw Fogpaw eyes light up. She laid down and flicked her tail.

"What are their names!" Fogpaw rolled on her back and swiped at the air.

Honeykit laid down and let out a yawn. "The girl's Cloudkit and the boy's Stormkit." Fogpaw purred and yawned.

As Silverpelt glowed in the night, cats crawled out from under rocks and began to sit beneath Bigrock. Honeykit was grooming Stormkit when she saw Fogpaw race past the den, Skypaw at her heels. With one last lick, Honeykit nuzzled them and her mother goodbye as she padded out of the nursery. Fogpaw saw Honeykit emerge and padded to her. Honeykit nossed her in greeting and mewed at Skypaw. She looked up at the sky and tilted her head. Fogpaw curled her lip and growled.

"Frogtail and Pineclaw leave tonight." Fogpaw growled, spine fur bristling. Honeykit unsheathed her claws and curled her lip.

"If I ever find them again they'll wish they were never born!" Honeykit flicked her tail viciously and hissed. Fogpaw and Skypaw nodded in agreement. Honeykit noticed Longstar's flame pelt pad onto the Bigrock.

"Let all cats old enough to stalk the shadows, gather to hear my words." The last bit of cats slid under the rocks and sat beside each other. The sun was begining to fade. The eerie night mist began to gather around the tall pine trees. Longstar nodded to Pineclaw to step down from the Bigrock. Pineclaw narrowed his eyes and slowly padded down. Longstar continued.

"The senior warriors and I have decided on a new deputy," Longstar shot a warning glance at Pineclaw. "Snowwhisker will be Shadowclan's new deputy." Howles of approval shot through the clearing.

"Snowwhisker,Snowwhisker!" The clan sang the new deputies name. Longstar flicked his tail for silence.

"Frogtail, Pineclaw you may leave." Longstar's gaze was calm but his voice was alarmingly aggressive. Pineclaw looked at Longstar with narrowed eyes. He and frogtail slowly stalked off Bigrock. As Frogtail dissapered into the fog, Pineclaw took one last glance at the Shadowclan camp and hissed. The fog swireld from were Pineclaw had left. Soft murmurs rumored throughout. Longstar held down his head in greif and quickly looked back up again.

"Also," Longstar yowled. " Today we will have a new apprentice." Longstar slowly looked at Honeykit with his bright yellow eyes and motioned her foreward. Honeykit jumped with exitement as Silentmew purred at her along with the other clan cats. Honeykit looked at Skypaw with round eyes as he purred loudest of them all. Honeykit walked on Bigrock with shakey paws and stood before the big orange tom.

"Honeykit, I call down upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice," Longstar nuzzled her head and continued "From this day forward, until you're a warrior, you will be known as Honeypaw." Honeypaw burned beneath her pelt as the clan stared at her.

"Pineleaf, you have shown your mentorship worthy by bringing us the great warrior that is Scorpiontail, I trust you to teach your skills to this young apprentice how to be the best warrior for her clan." As Longstar spoke, the white she-cat bowed her head and padded forward. Her warm breath smelled of mints, her grey ears flicked as Honepaw smiled at her new mentor. Slowly licking Pineleaf's shoulder, Honeypaw saw Skypaw and Fogpaw smiling at her. With a stiffled purr, Honeypaw padded back to her freinds and sat down. Fogpaw purred and pawed at Honeypaw's ears. Skypaw was behind her, play hissing and lashing his tail.

"I can't wait to go junting together!" Fogpaw boasted. Honeypaw mrrowed and jumped onto Fogpaw, her gray fur glistling under the night moon. With a quick kick of her hind paws, Fogpaw threw Honeypaw off, sending her landing on Skypaw's back. Honeypaw huffed with effort to climb off but Skypaw swiftly rolled her over and pinned her down. Honeypaw's whiskers twitched with amusement as Fogpaw gently shoved her brother off her. While Fogpaw and Skypaw tussled, Honeypaw noticed Pineleaf pad over to them. Her white pelt glowed in the night. Fogpaw was first to notice the senior warrior and quickly let go of Skypaw. Pineleaf snorted with annoyance and softly nosed Honeypaw near a big rock with ahollow space beneath it.

"You need rest, tommorow i'll show you the borders." Fogpaw and Skypaw squeezed through the small opening,mewing for Honeypaw to enter. With one last look at Pineleaf, Honeypaw dove into the opening.

Inside was warm and dark but a crack in the side of the den let in a shaft of light. Honeypaw noticed Fogpaw spin around and lie on a bundle of moss and feathers. Skypaw bounced od a freashly made nest .

"This is your nest Honeypaw." Skypaw's tail tip wiggled as Honeypaw graciously stepped onto the nest. Its warmth told her that somebody had warmed it for her. Honeypaw rubbed her cheek along his and purred.

"It's wonderful." Skypaw gave a kurt nod and padded away. With that said the three apprentences snuggled into their nest and fell asleep.


	3. Warriors: Chapter 3

Morning rays shone through a crack in the roof. A moon had since passed and Honeykit was ready to become an apprentice. Her fur was warm and soft. Peeking through her eyes she noticed that Pebbletail had left. Adderpelt was sound asleep with her kits. Onekit, his white pelt sticking out from his sisters black fur, was peeping at her. Honeykit raised her head and smiled. Onekit let out a small giggle and hid behind his sisters. Purring, Honeykit stood and shook her pelt. She stuck her head out of the hole in the den, cats of all colors and shapes walked around. Some groomed while others practiced hunting. Honeykit saw a huge pile of food laid in a deep hole in the ground. Her stomach rumbled and she squeezed out of the nursery. As she padded to the food pile a flash of gray flew past her and pinned her down.

"You're Thunderclan and i'm Shadowclan." The little gray she-cat called playfully. Honeykit purred and kicked her off with her hind legs. Whith quick feet Honeykit ran around the cat and purred

"You'll have to catch me first!" Honeykit called running around. The gray cat followed and purred. The gray cat was super fast and jumped on her back in just a few strides.

"Crow food!" She teased. "i'm Fogpaw by the way." Fogpaw jumped off Honeykit and sniffed at her. Her blue eyes glowed "How old are you?" Honeykit shrugged and sniffed Fogpaw.

"You smell like woods." Honeykit wailed. Fogpaw purred and jumped aroud her.

"Warriors live in the woods silly, your not afraid are you?" Fogpaw teased. Honeykit crouched and purred

"Never." As Honeykit and Fogpaw tussled, Pebbletail watched and droped a big gray bird near them. Honeykit stopped mid fight and jumped at the bird. Honeykit hadn't ate since yesterday, she was hungry.

"I hope you like pigion."Pebbletail purred. Honeykit never had any wild food before. She turned and looked at Fogpaw who was admiring the big gray bird.

"Is pigeon good?" Honeykit whispered.

Before Fogpaw answered Pebbletail nosed it closer "Yes." Pebbletail replied. Honeykit shrugged and dug into the plump bird. The warm taste spread all over her tounge.

"Mnmm." Honeykit mummble with a mouth full of meat and feathers. Pebbletail purred and nosed her head.

"I'm glad you like it." As Pebbletail padded to the nursery she called over her shoulder "I'll be in the nursery if you need me." Honeykit realized that Fogpaw was still there. She swallowed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, do you want some?" Honeykit nosed the bird closer to Fogpaw. Fogpaw smiled and pushed it to her

"No thanks, i'm going hunting in a while, i'll eat then." Fogpaw said "Thanks though." Honeykit nodded and continued eating. Feathers tickled her nose as she chowed down.

"Fogpaw, we're leaving!" A black tom called. A group of cats stood behind him.

"Coming!, see you later." Fogpaw called to Honeykit as she padded to the group.

"Bye." Honeykit called after her. Swallowing the last bit of pigeon, Honeykit cleaned her paws and padded to the nursery. Inside, Pebbletail's face was screwed up in a knot. Honeykit was a little scared.  
"A-are you okay?" Honeykit padded to her new mom and sniffed her shoulder.

"Fine, I-I think the kits are coming." Honeykit froze. Thinking fast honeykit shook Adderpelt awake. The brown tabby queen blinked away her tiredness.

"What is it?" She yawned.

"Pebbletail's kitting!" Honeytail lunged back as Adderpelt jumped to her feet. Adderpelt sniffed at Pebbletail.

"Go get Thornrose." Adderpelt hissed.

"Thornrose?" Honeykit mimicked. Adderpelt huffed.

"Nevermind." Adderpelt ran out of the nursery and and came back moments later. A pretty she-cat with black ears and a red tail padded in. A patch of tangy smelling herbs dangled in her jaws.

"Chew these." Thornrose spat out a bundle of herbs beside Pebbletail."You," Thornrose nosed Honeykit out of the den "stay out here." Honeytail obeyed the she-cats orders and waited outside. Skypaw sat beside her and purred. Honeykit smiled and flicked her tail.

"Are you exited?" Skypaw asked. "About being a sister and all." Honeykit looked at the small red and white tom. Noticing for the first time how his eyes glowed. Honeykit sighed.

"I'm a little upset that their not my birth kin, but i'm super exited." Honeykit noticed Onekit and Nightkit pad to the den. Honeykit jumped in front of them "Pebbletail's kitting."

Nightkit jumped at this sudden news and squeaked."Kits!" Honeykit purred and nodded. The little kit's paws were wide and fat and her tail was short. Onekit eyed Honeykit.

"Won't you be a sister then?" He asked, his one black ear twitching. Honeykit nodded. Onekit narrowed his eyes and licked his paws. Honeykit saw a smile appear on Skypaw's face."What?" Honeykit asked, smiling.

Skypaw flinched and laid his ears back. "N-nothing, nothing, j-just that..."

"That what?" Honeykit asked padding t'words him. His eyes were round with shock. Skypaw looked at his paws and stammered "I-it's just that, um, i'm kind of proud of you." His tail shook with embarrassment. Shocked by Skypaw's comment, Honeykit couldn't help but purr. Skypaw was only a moon older than Honeykit, what could he possibly be proud of? Honeykit leaned forward and licked his head.

Skypaw purred and slowly laid on the swamp green grass. Honeykit laid down beside the now silent tom cat and licked her muzzle. A soft mew made her jump.

"H-ho-ny k-kitt," it was silent mew " C-come-e s-ee'' Honeykit looked at Skypaw and nosed his shoulder before heading into the nursery. Pebbletail was asleep in the den her tail covering her new kits. Silentmew gently moved her tail and revieled two tiny kits. One black and one brown. Pebbletail peeped through her eyes and saw slowly raised her head and purred.

"They need names Honeykit," Pebbletail purred "Would you like to help?" Having of honor of that much gratitude made Honeykit smile.

"What gender are they?" Honeykit asked sniffing the tiny fur balls

"The black one's a boy the brown one is a girl." Pebbletail purred. Honeykit glanced at the tiny brown she-cat with the one white spot on her back and sighed.

"Cloudkit," Honeykit purred. "that little white spot looks like a cloud." The kit let out a squeak.  
"I guess she likes it." Pebbletail laughed. Silentmew nosed the black kit.

"St-tormmk-kit." He purred " Look-ks l-like a-a stor-rmm cl-ouud." Pebbletail nuzzled Silentmew.

"There wonderful names." She purred, laying her head down. Thornrose padded to them and nosed them out

"She needs rest." the medicine cat mewed. "Come see her later." Honeykit padded outside and nosed Silentmew goodbye. Honeykit saw Fogpaw's hunting party return. Fogpaw held a fat squirrel in her jaws. The gray she-cat laid down the squirrel and padded to Honeykit. Honeykit met Fogpaw halfway and mewed in exitement.

"Pebbletail kitted, and I got to name them!" Honeykit boasted and jumped around. Fogpaw raised her tail and purred as Skypaw padded to her.

"What do theylook like?" Skypaw asked shyly to Honeykit. Honeykit burned under her pelt as their warm eyes stared at her.

"The she-kit is brown and the tom is black." Honeykit saw Fogpaw eyes light up. She laid down and flicked her tail.

"What are their names!" Fogpaw rolled on her back and swiped at the air.

Honeykit laid down and let out a yawn. "The girl's Cloudkit and the boy's Stormkit." Fogpaw purred and yawned.

As Silverpelt glowed in the night, cats crawled out from under rocks and began to sit beneath Bigrock. Honeykit was grooming Stormkit when she saw Fogpaw race past the den, Skypaw at her heels. With one last lick, Honeykit nuzzled them and her mother goodbye as she padded out of the nursery. Fogpaw saw Honeykit emerge and padded to her. Honeykit nossed her in greeting and mewed at Skypaw. She looked up at the sky and tilted her head. Fogpaw curled her lip and growled.

"Frogtail and Pineclaw leave tonight." Fogpaw growled, spine fur bristling. Honeykit unsheathed her claws and curled her lip.

"If I ever find them again they'll wish they were never born!" Honeykit flicked her tail viciously and hissed. Fogpaw and Skypaw nodded in agreement. Honeykit noticed Longstar's flame pelt pad onto the Bigrock.

"Let all cats old enough to stalk the shadows, gather to hear my words." The last bit of cats slid under the rocks and sat beside each other. The sun was begining to fade. The eerie night mist began to gather around the tall pine trees. Longstar nodded to Pineclaw to step down from the Bigrock. Pineclaw narrowed his eyes and slowly padded down. Longstar continued.

"The senior warriors and I have decided on a new deputy," Longstar shot a warning glance at Pineclaw. "Snowwhisker will be Shadowclan's new deputy." Howles of approval shot through the clearing.

"Snowwhisker,Snowwhisker!" The clan sang the new deputies name. Longstar flicked his tail for silence.

"Frogtail, Pineclaw you may leave." Longstar's gaze was calm but his voice was alarmingly aggressive. Pineclaw looked at Longstar with narrowed eyes. He and frogtail slowly stalked off Bigrock. As Frogtail dissapered into the fog, Pineclaw took one last glance at the Shadowclan camp and hissed. The fog swireld from were Pineclaw had left. Soft murmurs rumored throughout. Longstar held down his head in greif and quickly looked back up again.

"Also," Longstar yowled. " Today we will have a new apprentice." Longstar slowly looked at Honeykit with his bright yellow eyes and motioned her foreward. Honeykit jumped with exitement as Silentmew purred at her along with the other clan cats. Honeykit looked at Skypaw with round eyes as he purred loudest of them all. Honeykit walked on Bigrock with shakey paws and stood before the big orange tom.

"Honeykit, I call down upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice," Longstar nuzzled her head and continued "From this day forward, until you're a warrior, you will be known as Honeypaw." Honeypaw burned beneath her pelt as the clan stared at her.

"Pineleaf, you have shown your mentorship worthy by bringing us the great warrior that is Scorpiontail, I trust you to teach your skills to this young apprentice how to be the best warrior for her clan." As Longstar spoke, the white she-cat bowed her head and padded forward. Her warm breath smelled of mints, her grey ears flicked as Honepaw smiled at her new mentor. Slowly licking Pineleaf's shoulder, Honeypaw saw Skypaw and Fogpaw smiling at her. With a stiffled purr, Honeypaw padded back to her freinds and sat down. Fogpaw purred and pawed at Honeypaw's ears. Skypaw was behind her, play hissing and lashing his tail.

"I can't wait to go junting together!" Fogpaw boasted. Honeypaw mrrowed and jumped onto Fogpaw, her gray fur glistling under the night moon. With a quick kick of her hind paws, Fogpaw threw Honeypaw off, sending her landing on Skypaw's back. Honeypaw huffed with effort to climb off but Skypaw swiftly rolled her over and pinned her down. Honeypaw's whiskers twitched with amusement as Fogpaw gently shoved her brother off her. While Fogpaw and Skypaw tussled, Honeypaw noticed Pineleaf pad over to them. Her white pelt glowed in the night. Fogpaw was first to notice the senior warrior and quickly let go of Skypaw. Pineleaf snorted with annoyance and softly nosed Honeypaw near a big rock with ahollow space beneath it.

"You need rest, tommorow i'll show you the borders." Fogpaw and Skypaw squeezed through the small opening,mewing for Honeypaw to enter. With one last look at Pineleaf, Honeypaw dove into the opening.

Inside was warm and dark but a crack in the side of the den let in a shaft of light. Honeypaw noticed Fogpaw spin around and lie on a bundle of moss and feathers. Skypaw bounced od a freashly made nest .

"This is your nest Honeypaw." Skypaw's tail tip wiggled as Honeypaw graciously stepped onto the nest. Its warmth told her that somebody had warmed it for her. Honeypaw rubbed her cheek along his and purred.

"It's wonderful." Skypaw gave a kurt nod and padded away. With that said the three apprentences snuggled into their nest and fell asleep.


	4. Warriors: Chapter 4

A jab of a paw awoke Honeypaw. It was Fogpaw.

"Wake up sleepy, you have border patrols today." Honeypaw noticed how the light shone through the side of the den.

"The dawn patrol?" Honeypaw said sleepily, wipeing her eyes with her paws. Fogpaw tilted her head.

"Yup, you, me, Skypaw, Pineleaf, and Silentmew." Honeypaw stiffled a purr as she tried to imagine her deaf father fighting off another clan member. "Come on they're waiting."

As the two apprentices padded out, Honeypaw noticed Skypaw talking to Silentmew. Pineleaf smiled at them and flicked her tail at Honeypaw and Fogpaw.

"Were are we marking?" asked Fogpaw with a tilted head.

"Down by Meetingplace." Pineleaf answered, nodding for Silentmew and Skypaw to walk on.

Pineleaf smiled at Honeypaw and walked with Silentmew. Fogpaw walked step-by-step with Honeypaw, her tail held high.

"I can't wait for you to see Deathfalls." Fogpaw purred. Honeypaw imagined a huge tom cat in her mind as swallowed.

"Deathfalls?," Honeypaw asked, shakey in the legs. " I-Is he a big tom cat?" Fogpaw stared at her and laughed.

"No mouse-brain, it's a huge rageing river that dissapeares near the end." Honeypaw shivered at the tought of a cat sucking river.

The prickly pine needled turned into smooth, soft, green grass. The fog from her forest soon faded and revealed a bright, golden sun_. Has Shadowclan always been so dark? _Honeypaw wandered to herself. Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of distant roaring that made the earth start to shake. Honeypaw stopped, digging her claws into the cool, wet soil. Fogpaw turned and looked at her with her big blue eyes. Softly nosing Honeypaw's shoulder, Fogpaw egged her forward.

With cautios steps, Honeypaw followed. The roaring growing louder and more intimidateing with each step. Honeypaw tried to be brave, but the loud thundering noise was too much. She laid on her stomach and dug her claws into the earth and wailed.

"I'm scared, get me out of here!" Honeypaw shreiked. Pineleaf swung her huge white head t'words the frantic yowls. Silentmew followed Pineleaf and sat behind Honeypaw.

"S-so Kay-y." Silentmew stammered. Pineleaf leaned down and gently lick her apprentices ears.

"It's alright Honeypaw, it's just deathfalls." Pineclaw was trying to calm the yowling cat, but Honeypaw could hear worry in her mew. Fogpaw and Skypaw gave each other uncerten glances and started to lay down, fear pulsing through their pelts.

"C-comee wit-th me." Silentmew instructed to the two, now frightened apprentinces. Pineleaf dodded as he and Fogpaw and Skypaw left. Honeypaw squeezed her eyes so hard she saw spots. The roaring of the falls made it hard for Honeypaw hear. Digging her claws deeper into the soil, Honeypaw screamed.

"I wanna' go, please!" Honeypaw's heart raced as her sudden fear of the huge gurgling river barked and hissed. Sensing Pineleaf's fear, the white warrior picked her up by the scruff and ran into the woods. Honeypaw didn't like being held like a kit, but as the loud sounds dissapeared she began to feel more at ease. Pineleaf slowed her pace and dropped Honeypaw.

"Are you mouse-brained!," Pineleaf hissed, her neck fur bristling "You scared me, Silentmew, Fogpaw, and Skypaw." The she-cat viciously flicked her tail. Honeypaw burned with embarrassment and looked at her paws. Pineleaf took a soft breath of air and slowly sat beside the small cat. "Every warrior has to get used to Death falls, we will all have to cross it some day." Pineleaf mewed in between licks. Honeypaw huffed and stood, shaking the dust from her pelt.

"I ruined the border patroll, all because i'm a scardey mouse." Honeypaw mumbled, kicking a rock into a pile of sand. Pineleaf bat Honeypaw's ear and hissed.

"You were _very_ brave!", Pineleaf's hiss turned into a loud purr." In fact, I never made it that far on my first border patrol." Honeypaw looked at her mentor and cocked her head.

"Really?" Honeypaw sat. Pineleaf's whiskers twitched in ammusment.

"Yup, when the old leader Barkstar found out, he changed my warrior name to Mouseheart."Honeypaw purred and licked her lips. She let out a sigh.

"When Longstar became leader, I requested I be named after my brother, Pineclaw." Honeypaw flinced at the name. _How could this friendly cat be the sibling of a murderer?_


	5. Warriors: Chapter 5

The night air was cold as ice, eyes twinkled in the distance. Of all the bloody pelt that moved and tumbled, Honeypaw noticed a white cat slashing at a brown tabby. _Pineleaf!_

The she-cat was fighting on the fallen tree that hovered over Deathfalls. With each heavy blow, the tree swayed, bits of tree bark fell into the dephts of the gurgling water.

"Pineleaf, be careful!" Honeypaw wailed. Deathfalls gave a loud, rumbling hiss and spat out white spurts of foam. A growled sounded behind her. Green eyes sparkled underneath the heather bush. "Skypaw?" Honeypaw cautiously stepped forward. The growl turned into a hiss, as a matted brown tom jumped from the bush and pined Honeypaw down. Honeypaw's heart dropped as she realized who it was. _Pineclaw! _Unable to push the heavy warrior off, Honeypaw spit in the tom's face.

"Frog-brained_ kittypet_!" Pineclaw spat, with a mind spinning blow, the huge tom slashed her face. Pain surged her face, Honeypaw could only see stars. Pineclaw dug his claws into her neck and began to choke her. _Is this the end? _Honeypaw thought. As she began to think of her clan a pang of guilt struck her like thunder. _How can I just leave them like this? _Honeypaw began to imagine Skypaw. His warm eyes looking hopefully at her, his soft words rang in her head. "I'm kind of proud of you." Honeypaw lifted her paw and sliced open the warriors nose. With a yowl of protest, Pineclaw staggered off her._ No, _Honeypaw thought, _I won't leave you Skypaw, not without telling you how I feel. _Pineclaw rubbed his nosed and inspected the blood.

"Honeypaw!" he hissed"Honeypaw!" Why was he calling her name? "Honeypaw, Honeypaw, Honeypaw!" A sharp jabb awoke Honeypaw from her dream. Skypaw was looking at her with round eyes. "Are you okay?" His warm sleek fur pressed against her face. His sweet smell filled her nose and sent a shy purr rumbling in her throught.

"I...i'm fine thanks." Honeypaw whispered, seeing that Fogpaw was still asleep. Skypaw bent down and licked her inbetween her ears and sniffed.

"Bad dream?" He whispered, softly looking at her. Honeypaw looked away and licked her paws.

"Yea, Skypaw?" Honeypaw burned with embarrassment as she prepared to tell her feelings." In my dream, I was attacked by Pineclaw." Honeypaw saw Skypaw flinch. He laid beside her, his breath warming her pelt. Honeypaw continued. "I thought of my clan and how I would miss them," Honeypaw sucked in air and slowly breathed out. 'but above all, I thought of you, I realized that I can't live without you Skypaw." Skypaw said nothing, only purred. Honeypaw was burning with embarrassement. "D-do you feel the same way?" Honeypaw shyly asked. Skypaw looked at her, his green eyes sparkled under the moonlight. He pressed his soft muzzle to hers. His whiskeres tickled Honeypaw's cheeks and his breath made her melt.

"I thought you'd never say that." He gentlymewed. In that moment, she and Skypaw laid together under the moon and softly groomed each other.

The morning rays awoke Honeypaw. The den smelled of sweet honeysuckle and catmint. Skypaw padded in with a vole dangling from his jaws. He gently droped the warm varmint at her paw and licked her head.

"for you." Skypaw mewed.

"Have the elders and kits eaten?"Honeypaw asked, sniffing the prey.

"Yes, I caught this for you and me." Skypaw laid down. Smiling, Honeypaw and Skypaw ate the small brown animal. Finishing the vole, Skypaw sat up and licked his lips.

"We have a border patrol at dawn." Skypaw purred. Honeypaw stretched her legs until they quivered and padded outside into the clearing. Longstar and Snowwhisker were sharing a rabbit beside Pebbletail and Pineleaf. The litchen from the nursery russled as Cloudkit and Stormkit ran out.

"I'm Longstar and your a smelly Riverclan cat." Cloudkit sweaked, her round paws were clumsy and slow. _They opened their eyes! _Cloudkit had green eyes and Stormkit had yellow eyes. Onekit and his three black sisters ran after the two tiny kits.

"I wanna' play too!" that was Nightkit, a pure black she-cat. Onekit cuffed her ear with a paw.

"Were almost apprentices, we don't play anymore." Onekit's one black ear twitched in annoyance as Nightkit hissed at him. Stormkit padded to the black she-cat.

"You can still play if you want to." he whispered. Honeypaw purred at his kindness. Snowkit padded to Stormkit and spat in his face.

"We don't want to play with you," Snowkit fluffed out her chest fur and raised her head. "_Our _dad is the deputy." Snowkit huddled beside Cloudkit. Honeypaw ran to their side and stared at Snowkit, neck fur bristling. Snowkit lowered her head and wrapped her black and white tail over her paws. Before Honeypaw could say anything, Snowwhisker padded beside her.

"I know i'm deputy Snowkit, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at Stormkit." Snowkit looked down at her paws and sighed.

"Sorry, Snowwhisker." Snowkit and Onekit slowly padded into the nursery, while their sisters, Nightkit and Shadowkit played softly with Cloudkit and Stormkit. Skypaw huffed.

"What an arrogant cat." Wrinkling her nose, Honeypaw gave a slow nod. Are all kits like this?


	6. Warriors: Chapter 6

"Skythorn, Fogclaw, Honeytail!" the clan called their names to Starclan. Honeytail burned withpride as her mother, Pebbletail, and her father, Silentmew, called her name to the stars. Cloudkit and Stormkit chanted loudest of all. There fur was no longer fluffy, but smooth, and there faces looked older. Would Snowball be happy? Honeytail thought. Skythorn smiled at Honeytail. Honeytail smiled in return and nodded to Fogclaw.

"These young warriors will stand a silent vigil for the night." Longstar called. The clan murmured in silence as the three warriors padded off Bigrock. Skythorn sat by the gorse bush while Fogclaw sat near a bramble bush. Honeytail plopped beside a patch of tendrils. The daisys around them browned, leaf fall was near. While the clan cats settled into their dens, Skythorn, Fogclaw, and Honeytail sat vigil in complete silence.

Honeytail's paws ached and her eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion. A pair of icy-blue eyes glowed through the dark night air. Tensing for battle, Honeytail ruffled her fur and growled. Skythorn and Fogclaw looked at the eyes and barred their fangs.

"Relax, it's me, Snowwhisker." the black tom padded up to Skythorn and motioned to the warriors den. "Your vigil is over." Fogclaw loxered her head and nosed her brother.

"Thank goodness!" She yowled. Skythorn laid back his ears and batted Fogclaw's head.

"Shh!," he hissed, "Some cats are still sleeping!" Skythorn whispered. Fogclaw covered her mouth with her tail and padded to Honeytail. The gray she-cat's muscles rippled under her pelt as she and Honeytail padded side-by-side. The warriors den was warm and smelled of Honey.

"Night vigil over?" that was Mossnose, a brown she-cat. Her mouth streached wide in a yawn. Skythorn laid beside Honeytail and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, i'm exausted." Honeytail breathed, laying her head on Skythorn's neck. Fogclaw tilted her head and whispered.

"Oh my, you have a thing for my brother." Honeytail burned with embarrassment as Fogclaw and Mossnose stared at her.

"H-how'd you know?" Honeytail whispered. Fogclaw rolled her eyes and laid down.

"Honeytail, you moon over him like every day." The gray cat's fur looked black in the den and her pale eyes sparkled. Mossnose purred and nodded.

"I won't be surprised when you enter the nursery." The senior warrior's tail flicked and hit Scorpiontail in the face. The black she-cat hissed at Mossnose.

"Watch your tail!" her hiss was just below a whisper.

"Sorry Scorpiontail." Mossnose dipped her head and closed her eyes." Night guys."

"Night." Fogclaw purred closing her eyes. Honeytail was relieved to have the subject change. _Thanks Scorpiontail._ She silently thought, closing her eyes and drifting into a warm sleep.

"Honeytail wake up." Skythorn prodded her side with a soft paw. Honeytail noticed a star peeking out through a hole in the warriors den.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked stumbling on her paws. Skythorn steaded her with his side.

"Were going to the gathering." Honeytail's heart sank.

"How long was I asleep?" She wailed, running out of the den.

"Longstar said you needed rest." Skythorn mewed nosing her cheek. Purring, Honeytail nosed him back. Longstar padded off Bigrock and motioned the clan with a flick of his tail. Following, Honeytail and Skythorn padded side-by-side, tails wrapped.

The grass turned from pine needles to soft green grass that brushed her pads like silk. Meetingrock loomed under the shadows, cats huddled and shared tounges beneath the huge rock. Windclan's leader, Pondstar, eyed the crowd like they all did something wrong. Honeytail woke from her thoughts when a familiar feeling hit her paws. A slight rumbling told Honeytail that they weren't far from Deathfalls. Honeytail stopped mid-walk and dug her claws in the ground. Skythorn licked her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, don't let the other clans know you're scared." Honeytail took a deep breath and forced her shakey paws to move. Once settled by Skythorn, Longstar stood on Meetingrock.

"Let the gathering begin." He called, stepping aside so that Thunderclan's leader, Moonstar could talk.

"Thunderclan is doing well, we have plenty of fresh food, and no twolegs have been spotted for a while." The gray she-cat stepped back to let Streamstar speak.

"Riverclan as well have thrived, exept that a few kittypets have been spotted." Pondstar jumped up with fast feet, cutting off the Riverclan leader.

"Windclan too have spotted kittypets, although this was no kittypet," There was a long pause "This was Shadowclan's own deputy Pineclaw, he is now my deputy, in replace for my old deputy Stormcloud." Shocked hisses and yowles sounded across the clearing. Pineclaw gave a smug look to Honeytail and hissed at Stormcloud. The grey and white she-cat barred her teeth in a snarl as Longstar lashed his tail.

"Shadowclan was three new warriors!" Longstar yowled, silencing the clans. He smiled at Honeytail, Skythorn, and Fogclaw. "Honeytail, Skythorn, and Fogclaw." The clans chanted their names half heartedly. Skythorn gave a menecing growl to Pineclaw, who, in return, stared at Honeytail. Pondstar sniffed and continued.

"Sadly, Frogtailm died of greencough." Pineclaw hung his head in despaire and quickly growled at Longstar. This was not over


	7. Warriors: Chapter 7

The thrush pecked at tiny seeds on the ground, unaware of the danger that lurked. Honeytail crept foreward, pads not crunching any leaf bare leaves. Before pounceing, Honeytail thought of her hunting tactics that she learned in her nine moons of being a warrior. With a powerful leap Honeytail landed dead on the thrush and delivering a killing bite to the neck. It's warm body dangled from her jaws as she slowly padded back to the camp. As the sleeping cats emerged from their dens, Onepaw, just recently made an apprentice was sharing a mouse with his snooty sister, Snowpaw. Onekit padded from the nursery, Honeytail realized how beutiful the she-cat had become. Her brown fur laid perfectly along her back and her pads were beutifully groomed.

"Hi Cloudkit." Honeytail called, dropping the vole at her sister's pads.

"Hi." she mumbled, the white spot on her back stuck out like a cardinal in the snow.

"What's wrong?" Honeytail asked, Cloudkit sighed and bit into the mouse.

"The nursery has been so crowded lately, Scorpiontail has it crowded with her three kits." Honeytail purred. Whitekit, Leapordkit, and Icekit were just recently born, and the elder Blackwater has treated them like they were his own.

"Don't worry you'll be out of their soon." Cloudkit swallowed the last of the thrush and sighed.

"I better." The brown and white she-cat padded away with her tail held high. Honeytail's stomach lurched with a sudden pain. Groaning,She tumbled to the fresh kill pile. Honeytail grabbed a black bird and ate it in a desperate attempt to kill the pain. Fogclaw padded to Honeytail and sniffed her shoulder.

"Are you okay!" Fogclaw sniffed her face. "Do you need to see Thornrose?" The sudden pain made it hard to speak. Fogclaw whinned and picked up Honeytail by the scruff.

The medicine den smelled of herbs and honey. The pain in Honeytail's stomach came and went, each a little more painful than the last. Thornrose grabbed a pile of soft feeling herbs from Fishtail and laid them beside Honeytail's mouth.

"Eat these," the she-cat said. "When did your stomach start hurting?" she asked soaking moss in a puddle of clear water.

"This sunrise." Honeytail mewed. swollowing the nasty herbs. Thronrose wringled her nose and padded to Fishtail. The orange tabby padded to Honeytail and sniffed her head, then pressed his ear to her stomach. His broad head swung around to look at Thornrose. Fishtail padded to the she-cat and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew wide, and she padded to Honeytail.

"I'm not sick am I?" Honeytail asked nervously. Thornrose laughed and twitched her whiskers.

"No, Honeytail, you're not sick." Thornrose looked at Fishtail than Honeytail. "You're pregnant." Honytail's heart sank and a cold wisp of exitement and worry flooded her.

"What?" Honeytail her head, she stood wencing at the pain in her stomach. Thornrose laid her down. "What are they doing to cause so much-" Honeytail wenced as a nother pain wave hit her. Thornrose listened to her stomach and laughed.

"I geuss they're ready to become warriors, their kicking." Thornrose licked Honeytail between the ears and purred. "Should I tell Skythorn?" Skythorn! Honeytail totally forgott. How would he react, will he be mad? "No, he won't be mad." Thornrose said casually.

"What, how'd you-"

"I can tell by your face."Thornrose smiled and handed her some poppy seeds. "For sleep."

Just as Honeytail went to grab the herbs, Snowwhisker came bounding out of the forset. Blood soaked his pelt. Longstar raced to his side.

"What happened?" Snowwhisker shook his head.

"Windclan invasion." he gasped. Honeytail jumped at the sudden news, but Thornrose stepped in front of her.

"No!" Honeytail wasn't about to let her clan be attacked. Puffing out her fur she spat at Thornrose.

"I will_ not_ let Winclan invade, this is my first battle and i'm going!" Before Thornrose could protest, Honeytail ran into the woods. The battle was fought by Deathfalls. Honeytail raced past bloody cats. Skythorn was striking blows to a black tom, who eventually ran away. Honeytail noticed Pineleaf batting a tabby on the tree above Deaathfalls. This battle seems familiar. A growl was behind a heather bush. My dream! Honeytail forgott about the bloody dream. Pineclaw jumped from the bushes and pined her down.

"Skythorn!" she wailed. Pineclaw slashed at her face. Pain flowed all over, sticky blood ran down her face. Skythorn hissed and jumped on Pineclaw's back. With a hiss of defiance, Pineclaw reared back and swipped at Skythorn. Skythorn split the tom's nose and pawed the brown tom's face so hard, Pineclaw fell on his back. As Skythorn leaped forhis belly, Pineclaw pushed him back with his hindlegs. Skythorn hit the ground with a thump, and Pineclaw ran away. Honeytail crawled over to her mate and licked his head. His eyes were dull and cold.

"Skythorn, Skythorn!" Honeytail wailed. Slowly, Skythorn looked at her. "Skythorn, i'm expecting kits!" Skytorn closed his eyes and purred.

"They'll be good warriors." His voice trailed off and his body felt cold.

"Skythorn?," Honeytail newed. "Skythorn!, no, they need you!" His body smelled of death and Honeytail noticed a huge gash in his stomach. Curling up next to her mate, Honeytail prayed to Starclan to keep him safe.


	8. Warriors: Chapter 8

Fishtail padded into the nursery with what little supplies of catmint he had and placed them beside Scorpiontail's paws. The queen coughed, sending violent shakes through the nursery den walls. Icekit, her eyes recently opened, wiggled on top of leapard kit and whinned.

"Go to sleep my darling." Scorpiontail purred, slowly swollowing the soft leaves. Honeytail softly licked her round and growing stomach and prayed. Keep them safe Skythorn. Fishtail sniffed her stomach and dropped a drypod at her pads.

"Poppy seeds," The old medicine cat croaked. "For sleep." Honeytail slowly licked the seeds and laid her head down. As Fishtail padded out, Cloudpaw entered two mice dangling from her jaws.

"I brought you some food." Her fur was smooth and her shoulders began to look stocky and well muscular. Scorpiontail purred and grabbed the mouse from Cloudpaw. Whitekit bounced up and batted the mouse.

"Can we play with that!" squeaked the white tom, Icekit wipeing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, we thank Starclan for our food, not play with it." Whitekit purred and curled beside his mothers stomach. Icekit bounded to Honeytail and pounced on her tail.

"Can you play outside with me?" Her big blue eyes glinted in the morning light. With a purr, Honeytail slowly got to her paws and paddedout of the den. Snowcovered the ground and buried the gray kit chest deep in the snow. With a flick of her paw, snow splashed in the tiny kits face. In a squeal of delight, Icekit slung snow with her tiny tail tip. Leapordkit padded out, her brown coat speackled with snow flakes.

"Toss some to me!" she wailed. As the two kits tussled,Honeytail noticed Thornrose sitting beside the medicine den. The she-cat's head slumped as Honeytail came nearer.

"Something troubling you?" she asked. Her honey colored coat glowing. Thornrose slomley looked at her round stomach. "I got a message from Starclan," she murmured. "about your kits." Honeytail rapped her tail protectively around her belly.

"What is it?" She asked carefully.

"You must leave the place of fog and turn to the place of fire." A long pause. "Thunderclan."

Leave Shadowclan, nonsense! Thornrose looked to Starclan and sighed. "There, the leaves will be lost to the river." Leaves? Has this cat gone frog-brained? Honeytail curled her lip.

"That makes no sense, leaves fall in the river all the time, what makes another one an omen?" Thornrose's eyes blazed with fire, her hiss took her by surprise.

"Leave,don't change the prophecy, listen to Starclan!" Her flame colored tail flicked snow into the den as she stood. Her gaze softened. "Starclan never lies, you must leave."

After thinking about the prophecy over night, Honeytail padded into the woods and set off for Thunderclan. Here kits would be safe there, with a new clan to protect them form the river. The tall pine slowley grew into oak trees, and the fog slowley turned into clear night air. Rembering Fogclaw's expression when she left torn a hole in her heart, but she had to leave, for her kits. The border was freashly marked and smelled strong.

A strong wave of pain hit her like a warrior. Yowling in pain, Honeytail laid on her side and started panting. The kits were coming and she was all alone.

"Help!" she wailed, pain shutting her up. "My kits!" her kits would freeze to death if she didn't get help. Honeytail painfully got to her paws and crossed the border. After a few feet of walking, Honeytail crashed on the ground, snow covering her face. She wailed in agoney as another spasmcame.

Distant paw steps neared. "Intruder!" a ginger tabby yowled, a black she-cat on her paws. A blue tom appeared with a white she-cat at his side.

"Flamestripe, back off!" the blue tom called. His eyes scanned her nervously. "A kitting queen!" the white she-cat grabbed Honeytail's scruff and pulled her up.

"Help me Flamestripe!" the ginger tom pressed his side to hers and carried her through the woods. _Starclan please let me and my kits survive._


End file.
